ACOTAR Smut Fantasies
by Dancer4life2006
Summary: Smut smut and more smut! Me just writing my own lemon fantasies about characters that I love.


1

Mor and Azriel

**DISCLAMER-**

**BITCH I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS,**

**THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO SARAH J. MAAS**

**THEY ARE FROM THE STORY ACOTAR/ACOMAF/ACOWAR/ACOFAS**

**A/N-**

**Azriel is a little different from the way he is in the book, a little bit more dominant but still super sweet. **

**Mor is still sassy but during this she is more vulnerable than she is in the books.**

**I just made one of my fantasies.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

Madja has just declared Azriel fully healed from Hybern, a relief to all of us. Including Feyre, whom Rhys told the minute he found out. After the events, I decided I'd give us a shot. I've felt things for him for centuries, but I never wanted to ruin the friendship. But at this point, after that relief I felt, I almost feel like I have to. So I put on some black lacy lingerie that has some flowy lengths of fabric. The lace thin enough to see my nipples. I rubbed a black glitter all over my body, except my face. I started applying blacks and grays around my eyes in a way that they looked smokey, as well as a black lip. When it was all done I looked in a mirror and it felt like a blow to the chest, I looked like a shadow. A shadow that only fragments of light could get through. I smiled, sucked on my finger and slowly dragged it down my body. Finally getting to that area in between my legs, I pressed on my clit a couple times and when I got a little tingly I winnowed to Az's room. Before he even had the chance to blink I winnowed again, this time to a house that I rented from a citizen of Velaris. The bedroom that I winnowed to was dimly lit. Though enough for Az to see me, he was shocked. And his body showed just how much he wanted me, and from the huge demand showing from the straining on the leathers. When his eyes stopped looking me up and down and he looked me in my eyes, the pure lust in his eyes was enough to make me shiver. I walked swiftly over and pressed my body against his, he backed to the wall. Somehow the demand increasing on his pants. I whispered in his ear, "Tonight will go one of two ways. Either you fuck me, or I'll fuck you." I think he shivered, he said in my ear, in a voice more husky than I'd ever heard. "I'll take option two, but I'll give you a choice." The bed or the wall. Somehow still standing on my ever weakening knees I said, "Surprise me."

Cauldron boil me, I cannot do justice for the description for what he just did. He whipped me around pushing my biceps against the wall kissing me fiercely, immediately without teasing he shoved his tongue in my mouth. Our teeth hitting as he started to play with the lengths of fabric on the lingerie, he said "By the mother your gorgeous". I managed to say "I wanted to look like a shadow, like I could blend in with you." Az whispered "Mission accomplished" I went to start taking of his shirt but he stopped, pulling away from me and said "You don't do anything tonight other than enjoy yourself, I'll do the rest." So I stood there as Az started to take off his shirt, then his pant, then his undergarments. Taking his sweet time and making sure he showed every part of himself. My mouth ran dry at the sight of him,"How long" I asked. When his response was 11 inches I was stunned. The wetness already pooled in the lingerie started to drip, I clenched my thighs and my ass together. He saw this and walked over to my without warning he ripped off the lingerie and whipped my thighs onto his shoulders, my head still touching the wall. He almost literally started to eat me, he was ravenous. During the time he was feasting all I could say was a mixture of,"Fuuuuuck" and "Eat my pussy eat my pussy" and the occasional "please" when he decided to tease me. And this was all with rubbing, when he finally stuck his tongue inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore, I squirted all over his face. As just said,"oh no that won't do" and kept going. Not even a minute later and I'm already wanting to cum again. After an indescribable amount of time of trying and failing to not cum he finally did it. After gently sucking until I was wet again, he grabbed me and threw me against the bed. I went to go try and give him a little appreciation for the feeling he gave me, but he stopped me. Repeating that I don't have to do anything. He started to rub the head of his manhood on my clit, I almost came from that feeling alone. But after he stuck the head inside me I asked "Is it in". His response was a smirk, the next second he rammed the entire thing in. As he started violently moving all the way in and all the way out I shouted,"HOLY MOTHER!" I came from that alone. As the walls of my cunt squeeze he finally found his release, slamming all the way to the hilt and roaring as he came. As his shadows tightened around us and we were both cumming I realized that I might just love this man. The pleasure seem to last for hours and we just fell straight asleep, shadows still wrapped around the both of us. We fell asleep in that position, dick still inside me.

When we woke up his cock was still inside of me, as well as his arms hanging on me. When he noticed that I was awake he started moving inside of me, and the night repeated all over again.

**A/N-**

**BITCH DON'T GIVE ME HATE!**

**I'll take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, always been pretty good at ELA (english language arts for those of you who don't live in New York). But it's my first story and I'm not used to smut and/or writing creatively (used to writing shitty ass essays) so bear with me.**

**HAVE FUN!**


End file.
